finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Event (Brave Exvius)
An event is an activity in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, marked by the opening of a special dungeon banner in the Dimensional Vortex over a pre-announced period of time. Events are free and do not require players to spend accumulated Lapis upon entry. Overview Most events have a theme based on one of the prior installments in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Units, called visions within the game's lore, from the world where the event is set will have increased chance of summoning them and often equipment that is useful to them. They also have their stats increased in the Arena for a week. If summoned in a King Mog event, they also provide bonuses in event currency. There are five types of events: * Exchange events – The player is required to beat a number of stages, often with a boss at the end to acquire event currency to purchase goods from King Mog, some being exclusive of the event. Specific units will provide bonuses in the currency acquired so the player should bring as many as possible. Some rarely found monsters provide greater currency outputs. Lapis can be used to continue. * Exploration events – They require the player to explore an event-only dungeon. Several treasures can be found, often unique equipment and unit awakening materials. There are several stages, with higher difficulty making the player explore deeper and fight against tougher bosses. The player cannot use Lapis to continue. * Challenge events – Trial-esque events. These events usually feature a single, extremely powerful boss that the player must defeat to acquire prizes, with most of them coming from completing missions in battle. Unlike Trials, challenge events are temporal. The player cannot use Lapis to continue. * Raid events – Players use Event Orbs to fight against a boss and acquire Event Points and Raid Coins, an unique form of currency. Defeating the boss will subtract from the "true" boss' HP meter equal to the depleted HP of the boss faced. Defeating the boss is not mandatory as only damage is taken into account, with bigger damage meaning more coins. Every player doing the event collaborates in reducing the giant HP bar. The Raid Coins obtained are generally used in a special Summon banner, which provides materials, enhancer units, specific Trust Moogles, and sometimes the featured units themselves. Lapis cannot be used to continue. * Story events - Players must go through narrative chapters and play both battle and story stages. Battle stages require NRG and play akin to main world's stages, whereas story stages require no NRG. Customization can only be done before playing a chapter and HP, MP, fallen party members, etc. are carried between stages. Losing or quitting will forsake all progress. The player earns rewards through completing missions, and the rewards are acquired only after a chapter is cleared. Lapis can be used to continue. Event schedule Gallery Visitors from beyond event.png|Visitors from Another Dimension FFBE Event Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Great Strategy! FFBE Event Kingdoms Light of Hope.png|The Kingdom's Light of Hope FFBE Event Maiden of the Light Spear.png|Maiden of the Light Spear (Terra Battle) FFBE Event Seven Heroes Attack.png|Seven Heroes Attack! (Imperial SaGa) FFBE Event Save the Choco-Chocobo.png|Defend The Phantom Choco-Chocobo! FFBE Event- The Enchanted Maze.png|The Enchanted Maze FFBE Event- Vault of Hidden Treasures.png|Vault of Hidden Treasures Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events